Darktail's Tales: Remastered
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: So you kits have come here for a story? Which would you like to hear? The frog who hated his croak? Or, perhaps, you'd like to hear of the stag who wanted to be a doe? Ah, what of the flower who was wilted on the inside? Sit back, kits, for I have plenty of tales to tell.
1. Frogpaw

_**So, the first thing I need to say is that, yes, I'm rewriting my collection of one-shots. No, I'm not going to write new stories. Now, this may change in the future, but right now the goal is to make the stories an easier read. I'm not proud with my old writing skills.**_

 _ **This is also proof I'm not dead and will be my path to going back to writing fanfiction. This was once my proudest achievement and I want to feel that joy once again. I will also be answering questions about the stories after each story, so if you'd like to ask unanswered questions, now's the time.**_

 _ **And to clear things up with new readers, the cat telling these stories is not the same Darktail from the books. Darktail was a staple for this series before A Vision Of Shadows came out.**_

 _ **So, with that said and done, enjoy the dark tales of Darktail.**_

* * *

Frogkit

dappled brown tom with a white throat and blue eyes

The Frog Who Hated His Croak

* * *

 _Well then, what do we have here? Some kits looking for a story? What would your mothers think of you visiting at a time like this? A storm's on its way and the elder's den is no place for kits when it rains._

 _Fine, fine. I guess I can spare one story. One that begins on a day such as this._

* * *

"Frogkit! It's time to come back to the nursery!" The kit flinched at his mother's concerned voice. The rumble of the distant storm warned of danger, but Frogkit didn't care. Instead, the dappled brown tom let out a sharp hiss. He hated his name. He hated being called Frogkit. That was no name for a warrior! Why couldn't he have a strong, brave name like Hawkkit or Pikekit? Who would fear a cat whose name started with something as gross as a frog?

Of course, he didn't blame his mother, Lightwater. She only named his sisters, Shadekit and Shimmerkit. No. He was the unlucky kit who was named by the useless lump of fur known as their father, Scorchstep. Thankfully he had been born with a brown pelt, like his mother, and not dark gray like his father. With that thought, he forced his temper to calm down. He knew he shouldn't let the older apprentices get to him. Pretty soon he would be an apprentice and he'd be a much better apprentice than any of them. Getting to his paws, he started back to the nursery, where the brown and white tabby waited for him. Frogkit narrowed his eyes when he noticed his sisters were waiting nearby. Shadekit's dark gray pelt was bristled with excitement for the upcoming storm. Meanwhile, Shimmerkit was hiding in the shadows, her black pelt blending in almost perfectly, if not for the white on her chest.

"Come on in, Frogkit. You don't want to catch whitecough, do you?" There was worry and concern in her dark amber eyes. Frogkit shook his head.

"No, mom. I'm sorry."

Lightwater looked at her son and lightly nudged his muzzle with hers.

"No need to apologize. I just worry about you and your sisters."

"I know." Honestly, he had no clue _why_ his mother worried so much, but saying he understood usually calmed his mother's nerves. As of lately stress has been high in RiverClan. Though he didn't fully understand, his friend, Sunpaw, who had only recently became an apprentice, mentioned that there was something wrong going on with their border with ShadowClan. The smell of fox was unbearable near there, from what the golden tom had told him.

"Wanna play hide-and-seek, Frogkit?" Shadekit's question snapped Frogkit out of this thoughts. Her dark amber eyes revealed her excitement. However, Frogkit did not feel the same way.

"No." His tone was sharp and quiet, so that their mother wouldn't hear. Disappointment took over her expression and she walked sadly over to Shimmerkit. He could hardly believe how quickly she changed emotions. It was exhausting. He walked to the nest and glanced slightly at his sisters. Shimmerkit was silently judging him with her bright green eyes. He rolled his eyes and turned away.

What did she know anyway? She was everyone's favourite.

 _"Oh, Shimmerkit is so sweet."_

 _"Shimmerkit would make a great medicine cat. She's sooooo smart."_

Frogkit glared down at his own paws. No one ever said the same thing about him. However, he would show them.

 _You're going to be a leader one day. You're going to be-_ Frogstar... Even with the honour of being a leader, it still sounded like a lame name. As he drifted to sleep, he hoped that something would happen to those older apprentices so that he'd never have to deal with them again.

* * *

"Frogpaw! Shimmerpaw! Shadepaw!" As the Clan cheered the names of the three new apprentices, Frogpaw's stomach flipped. Though the worst of his bullies were warriors now, it didn't ease his stress. From the crowd he saw Sunpaw, whose golden tabby pelt was bristled in excitement. At least that was one thing to look forward to. He would be closer to his best friend. He was soon approached by the deputy, his mentor, Honeyflame, whose bright yellow eyes were shining in kindness. His belly churned with imaginary maggots, even though he had no reason to be nervous. He knew deep down that she was going to say his name.

"Come on, Frogpaw, let's go explore the territory. But first, grab yourself something to eat. We'll be gone most of the day." Frogpaw forced himself to calm his worries and nodded.

As he made his way to the fresh-kill pile, he glanced to see Shimmerpaw heading off towards the medicine cat's den with her mentor, Sweetwhisker. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat was much older than half the elders in camp, but everyone trusted her wisdom. It was surprising that only now she had decided to take an apprentice. And, of course, it had to be Shimmerpaw. Meanwhile, Shadepaw was trotting after Whitebee towards the camp's exit. Frogpaw shivered as he watched the snow white tom. Even if he didn't get along with his sisters, the thought of one of them being stuck with such a harsh tom. Whitebee was one of his worst bullies, seeing himself as the strongest warrior in RiverClan while he was still a -paw. It didn't help that he was born unusually large.

Frogpaw grabbed a small trout and went near the apprentice's den to eat it. He noticed that Seedpaw was gone, probably with her mentor. As he ate the fish, he hoped something would happen before he became a warrior.

Any name would be better with Frogpaw.

* * *

Moons passed since then. The small apprentice was now only days away from becoming a warrior, if Honeyflame's word was anything to go by. Despite the slow moons of training and the tempers between RiverClan and ShadowClan, it was almost like nothing happened in his life. The only new thing about his was the long scar going down his back from an intense fight with a ShadowClan cat. Frogpaw shook his head. The closest name he'd probably get, _if_ Snailstar would even be okay with it, was Scarback. Too bad his leader would never stick someone a "terrible name". He let out a quiet hiss so that Honeyflame would not catch on to his anger. She always bragged how he was kind and respectable and he didn't want to ruin that for her.

As he trailed behind the patrol, the cats ahead of him spoke so loudly he was sure anything around them could hear them, too. He was thankful it wasn't a hunting patrol.

"WindClan's been keeping to themselves a lot, lately." Commented Stormstrike. He was a senior warrior. Proud and powerful. His gray fur was almost always a mess from the scraps he'd get himself in. Next to him stood his sister, Hollyheart, who nodded in agreement to his observation.

"I wonder if they're up to something..." The tortoiseshell voiced her worries out loud. Next to her, her abnormally small apprentice piped up.

"They better not cross into our territory!" The solid black tom spat, narrowing his green eyes. For only being an apprentice for three days, he already had the ego of a warrior. Honeyflame shook her head, the pale brown tabby finding the apprentice's spunk amusing.

"That's why we're making sure they're sticking to the moors, Blackpaw." She said in her kindly tone. Stormstrike chuckled.

"I'm still having a hard time believing you're the same fiery she-cat from we were apprentices."

"Well-" Honeyflame's words were cut off by Hollyheart, whose fur was fluffed up in fear.

"Dog!" Right as she cried out, a large brown dog jumped out from behind a bed of reeds, letting out loud, horrible barks. "Blackpaw! Get back to camp! Go get help!"

The terrified black kitten took off. Frogpaw, meanwhile, was helping take on the brown dog. The dappled brown tom struck at the dog's hind lets, scratching and biting, hoping to bring the giant creature down. Meanwhile, Honeyflame was on the dogs back claws dug into its thin fur, drawing blood. Though he could barely see them with his teeth sank into the dog's leg, he knew Hollyheart and Stormstrike were facing the dog head on. Out of nowhere, the dog rolled over on its side for a split second before jumping back on its long, skinny legs. That short second was enough to knock the air out of Frogpaw and he let go of the dog's leg. He glanced to see Honeyflame had apparently jumped off of the dog's back and was now aiming for the throat.

Stormstike caught the dog right on the nose with his sharp claws. It let out a yelp that echoed on the wind. Right as it yelped, two more dogs joined the fight. A small black dog and a smaller gray and brown dog, both with the same long fur. Frogpaw went for the black one, striking it in the face with his sharp claws. It helped and he went to strike it again, but the dog bit his paw and started shaking its head. While he was being shook, something his paw popped, sending endless pain up his leg. Frogpaw yowled in pain. It let go of him long enough to pull his paw out of its mouth. Before he had time to react, the small black dog buried its fangs into his sides and started to shake him all over again, the sounds of hunger in its growl.

Stormstrike, who had just chased the smallest dog off, ran off to save Frogpaw, who was screeching so loudly that it filled the entire air. The gray tom strike the dog right between the eyes, causing the dog to drop Frogpaw and yelp. Stormstrike went at the long-furred dog again, striking it in the shoulder and than again in the chest. This was enough the scare the small dog off.

Frogpaw curled up in pain, the world around him becoming fuzzy and dark. He saw the large shape of the big dog running off before everything became too obscured by shadows and blurs to see clearly.

"Frogpaw!" Was that Honeyflame's voice? "Frogpaw!"

He could make out a pair of scared yellow eyes before the world was taken over by blackness.

* * *

When he came to, Frogpaw couldn't find the strength to move or even open his eyes. His entire body was sore and he felt cold... So, so cold. He could barely shiver without pain coursing through every inch of his weakened body. His mind flashed back to the nursery. He could see them. His family. Lightwater, Scorchstep, Shadepaw, Shimmerpaw. He wanted to see them again...

He remembered catching his first fish, how he fell into the water and accidentally caught it in his mouth. How Honeyflame laughed. He wanted to hear his mentor's laugh again. That would be nice...

He shuddered as he felt a chill, like a winter wind, brush through his matted pelt. It reminded him of Seedpaw, his friend of ShadowClan. He remembered how they met. The cold air of leaffall. She joked how he looked just like a brown leaf. He commented how she was no better. He could recall her golden-brown pelt, her spotted tabby markings.

He remembered how the three of them made a promise. Seedpaw, Sunpaw, and himself. That, one day, they'd leave their Clans to go find where they belong. But that was never going to happen now...

As he left his thoughts, he realized there there were voices. Cats talking over him. He could make out only a few of them, Shadepaw and Sweetwhisker being the main ones. One voice spoke above the others, seemingly silencing them. He tried to make out the voice... It sounded like...

 _Snailstar..._ He could almost envision the tan tabby tom... How he wanted to see everyone one last time...

"He will no longer be known as Frogpaw," The leader's voice was dim with sorrow. "He will join his ancestors as Frogspirit, for he died a true warrior and is deserving of a warrior name."

Through the heartbroken chants of his name, the brown tom couldn't help but smile, despite the pain it brought him.

 _Frogspirit..._ For once, the name didn't leave a horrible feeling in his stomach or a bad taste in his mouth. He felt the ghost of a purr in the back of his throat. _I am Frogspirit..._

What a wonderful name.

* * *

 _ **I'm actually glad I'm going to be polishing these stories and fixing my mistakes.**_

 ** _I hope you all have enjoyed this, new and old fans alike._**


	2. Stagpelt

**_Time for the next story! This was one of the main ones I wanted to rewrite because I knew I could do better._**

 ** _The AuraHunter : It's great to be back with these stories._**

* * *

Stagpelt

creamy brown she-cat with big paws and light green eyes

The Stag Who Wanted To Be A Doe

* * *

 _So the queens let you back for another story? Very well._

* * *

Outside the cold winds of leafbare howled as a creamy brown she-cat buried her face in her paws, trying to sleep, trying to escape her reality. With her eyes forced shut, she tried to think about anything. Anything that could keep her mind off of the storm.

* * *

 _"Stagkit? Stagkit, why won't you answer to your name?" Wheatfur asked, approaching his kit. The two bore the same creamy brown fur. However, he had a white underbelly and white paws, where his daughter was of solid colour._

 _"'Cause Stagkit is a tom's name!" She wailed, her heart heavy with the thought. "And Lizardkit and Bravekit tease me about it all the time!"_

 _There was sympathy in his amber eyes. He carefully nudged her and gave her a lick between her ears._

 _"Yes, it's a tom name, but," Wheatfur was trying to find his words. Even though his daughter decided she'd rather not be their son, he still loved her, just glad that she was healthy and happy. Sadly, his sons and his own mate had a hard time accepting her change. "It was the best name we could think of. It's a strong name and we wanted you to grow up strong. Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit were out of the question, since there are cats with those names already. Besides, it doesn't matter if it's a tom's name or not. No matter what, you're my little girl."_

It makes sense... I guess... _Stagkit figured if the name was meant to make sure she stayed strong, than she would accept it. She quietly followed her father back to the nursery, where Lizardkit and Bravekit were pretending to be warriors from separate Clans. The moment the brown tabbies spotted her, they bristled slightly. Stagkit took a shy step back._

 _"Let's go," Lizardkit whispered quietly to his brother. Bravekit nodded. It was like their bright amber eyes were staring holes into her pelt. "I don't wanna play_ here _, anymore."_

 _Stagkit's ears were flat against her head. Why didn't like her? She was their sister! Wheatfur nuzzled her._

 _"Go play with Cindernose's kits," He mewed softly to her before more sternly saying: "I'll go have a talk with your brothers."_

 _As her father padded away, it was as if the solid, smokey gray kits had heard him. Nettlekit padded up, his blue eyes shining kindly._

 _"I'll play with you." Stagkit looked past him to see his sister, Dawnkit, was avoiding eye contact with her. Instead, her golden-eyed gaze was fixed on the outside._

She doesn't like me either...

 _"Okay."_

* * *

Stagpelt flinched as she recalled her moons as a kit. Lizardfur and Bravewhisker never once treated her like their sister. She wished Nettlewing and Dawnfeather, who came to accept Stagpelt for who she was, had stayed in ShadowClan. Sadly, Cindernose ran off with her kits to WindClan so that they could live with their father. It would have made her moons as an apprentice so much more easier... Or, that's what she's always told herself.

* * *

 _"Ow!" Stagpaw squeak, jumping out of her nest, her pelt puffed up as she tried to find what pricked in the side. That's when she spotted a large thorn wrapped up with moss. She shot a dark look at her snickering brothers._

 _"Oops, wonder how that got there." Bravepaw's glinted in amusement while Stagpaw pulled the thorn out of her nest. Though she tried her best to be calm and polite, she so badly was to shred Bravepaw's white ears to mousemeat._

 _"You should be more careful with your moss,_ sister _." Lizardpaw teased coldly. That's when his mentor stepped into the apprentices' den. Sandtail._

 _"Lizardpaw, I told you last time you'd be stuck caring for the elders if I heard you were messing with your sister again." The light ginger tom's tone was sharp. The brown tabby flinched pathetically as he looked up at his mentor._

 _"But-"_

 _"Webpaw said he and Nightpaw saw you putting the thorn in her nest," Behind the young warrior stood the two black toms, their matching yellow eyes adverted from the scolding that Lizardpaw was getting. Bravepaw, behind Sandtail's back, shot the brothers a dark look and mouthed something Stagpaw couldn't see._

 _"Webpaw doesn't know anything!"_

 _"And you can say goodbye to going to the gathering since you're going to keep that up," Sandtail nudged his apprentice out the door. "And you better make sure your mentor doesn't want you to do anything else before you rest, Bravepaw."_

 _The dark tabby stormed past Sandtail, shoving himself between Webpaw and Nightpaw to get out. After a brief pause, Sandtail glances back to Stagpaw and passed her a small smile._

 _"Take care, Stagpaw." With that, he turned and left. Webpaw and Nightpaw quietly left, leaving Stagpaw to watch Sandtail in awe. Never before had someone look out for her like that since her father. Laying back down in her nest, she couldn't help but smile._

* * *

The warrior felt the ghost of that smile reappear. Sandtail was everything a warrior should be in her eyes; proud, powerful, kind, loyal, and understanding. He treated her like a she-cat and a friend, not a tom and an outcast. He _cared_ for her. He actually _cared_. Never before had anyone been as kind to her as he was, save for Nettlewing and Dawnfeather. And because of that she couldn't help but fall in love.

But, for all Sandtail's caring, his heart wasn't hers.

* * *

 _"Hey, Stagpelt," He greeted, his light ginger tabby pelt clinging to his lithe form. Outside, a loud crack of thunder shook the air as the rain fell so heavy that cats were constantly fixing the top of the warriors den. Stagpelt couldn't help but laugh._

 _"You look like a drenched rat." She joked as he began to groom himself. Sandtail rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. The two moved to a quieter part of the den._

 _"Hey, you try to sit vigil when it starts storming. You'll look like a drowned rat, too," He purred. The two sat in silence for a bit, listening as the rain slowly calmed down and bits of morning light broke through the clouds. As warriors started to leave the den, Sandtail stayed back with Stagpelt. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Of course, what is it?" She asked. She couldn't remember the last time Sandtail needed help, but she was more than willing to be there for him._

 _"There's this she-cat I like. She's beautiful, smart, wise, but..." He shuffled his paws awkwardly. Stagpelt never saw him look so venerable. "We're close, but I'm not sure if she'll feel the same."_

 _Stagpelt felt herself burning beneath her pelt. She-cat. Close. There were only two cats who fit that. Her, of course, and Echostorm. However, Sandtail had insisted to one of his tom friends that they were only close friends, even after Echostorm had risked her life saving his, so it couldn't be her so... Stagpelt bit back everything, telling herself not to react first._

 _"I think you should tell her. You're strong, handsome, and one of ShadowClan's best warriors. The worst she could say is no. But... I don't think you have to worry about that."_

* * *

Stagpelt fought hard not to cry, not wanting to wake up any of her fellow warriors. She still remembered, how in the same day, he had asked Echostorm to be his mate. She had said yes. Now, two moons after that horrible day, Echostorm was now resting in the nursery, expecting Sandtail's kits. Deep down, a sick part of her would rather die than ever see the day those kits were born, knowing she herself could never bare him kits... Because she was different.

If she had been born a she-cat, things would be different, she told herself. He would have chosen her, they would have their own kits, start a family. They would actually be happy.

But that would never come to be. She lived in a tom's body. She cursed her broad shoulders, her _handsome_ muzzle, her large paws; she cursed every part of her body. She was a freak of a she-cat. She wasn't beautiful.

"Who could ever love a cat like me?"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this story, now written much better with, what I feel like, less errors.**_

 _ **It's not super long, but all I wanted to do was fix all the errors that were there.**_


	3. Littleflower

_**TheFanfictionMaster : XD I'm glad you think that, but I disagree. I spotted so many errors while rereading that I was cringing by the end. *shudders***_

 _ **So, who's ready to read the new version of Littleflower's story?**_

 _ **Fun fact: When I had asked my fans their least favourite cat, she appeared a lot.**_

* * *

Littleflower

small, long-furred, blue-gray she-cat with light dappled tabby markings and green eyes.

The Flower That's Wilted On The Inside

* * *

 _"A queen can do know wrong when it comes to her kits." A saying that has, thankfully, stopped. You see, even queens have their flaws. Yes, there are kind mothers and there are graceful mothers, but they aren't the only kinds. There are fierce ones and brash ones. There are also she-cats who should have never had kits in the first place because they were not any of the ones above. You see, kits, this story is about the type of mother you were all lucky to be spared from:_

 _This is the story of a bad mother._

* * *

"Thee healthy she-kits." The moment the words reached Littleflower's ears, it was as if her weariness melted off as the warmth of her happiness melted it away. Looking down, wriggling at her belly, their tiny pelts drying, were three lively, hungry kits. A purr escaped her as Fallowwhisker collected his herbs and made his way out of the nursery. Ratear, Littleflower's mate and the father of the three perfects kits before her, rasped his tongue between her ears.

"They're beautiful." He murmured lovingly as he pressed his cheek against her, watching the little kits nestle against their mother's belly, squeaking as they blindly tried to figure out where the milk-scent was. Littleflower guided them with her tail until they figured out their way. The biggest one was pale gray with patches of white. One of the regular sized kits looked a lot like Littleflower, except her spotted tabby markings were darker. Finally, there was the little tortoiseshell who seemed persistent on being where the biggest one was. Looking towards Ratear, she noticed the gray-brown and white tom had his gaze fixed on the kits. She could help but think of how handsome he looked and how happy she was that he had agreed to be her mate. His proud muzzle and powerful form just made him look like the perfect warrior.

 _Perfect,_ She thought happily. _Just like our kits would be._

Looking back at their kits, she figured she should name them. After all, the perfect kits needed the perfect names.

"What should we name them?" She purred as she began to groom them. She stopped the grooming to think for a moment. "I was thinking we could call the gray and white one Mistykit."

Ratear nodded in agreement, his pale blue gaze fixing itself on the tortoiseshell.

"Hm. How about Cherrykit? For the tortoiseshell?"

"After Cherrystar?" Littleflower was well aware that the ginger leader had once fostered her mate. She had been the only cat willing to take in the abandoned rogue kit to raise alongside her own. If not for the former leader, Littleflower wouldn't have this beautiful family. In response to Littleflower's question, the tom nodded.

"I feel like I owe her that much."

"I like it." She licked her mate's cheek before looking at the last kit. The dappled one.

"What are we going to name the last one?" She glanced at her mate, and than back at the kit. She was out of possible names to give to her little daughter.

"Why not Bluekit?" Asked Littleflower's denmate, and her closest friend, Dapplelight. The tortoiseshell and white queen was heavy with kits, though she had just moved the nursery a day ago. It had been her mate, Runningbreeze, who had talked the energetic queen into slowing down for their kits.

"I like it." Littleflower purred, glancing at Ratear, who seemed to disagree. However, he didn't argue. Littleflower smiled.

 _He'll get use to it._

"Mistykit, Cherrykit, and Bluekit. Welcome to WindClan, little ones," Ratear nuzzled each of the kits, pressed his muzzle against his mates, then got to his paws. "I'll be back soon. I was told to start a hunting patrol after the kits were born."

"Be safe, Ratear." The tom smiled a small, confident smile in response. It was the one that would always make her day. Soon after he was out the den, Bubblepaw, Littleflower's apprentice, nearly burst through the nursery entrance. The black and white she-cats golden eyes were wide with excitement.

"Is it alright if I see them? Quickstorm said it was okay, but I wanted to ask you just in case!" The apprentice's words came out so fast, Littleflower almost didn't keep up. Thankfully, moons of mentoring the fast-speaking apprentice had taught her how to keep up. Littleflower almost felt bad for the golden tabby tom mentoring the quirky apprentice in her place. Almost.

"Of course it is," Littleflower adjusted a bit so that all the kits could be seen without blending into her pelt. She motioned to each kit as she introduced them to her apprentice. "Their names are Mistykit, Bluekit, and Cherrykit."

Bubblepaw gasped in awe as she looked at the kits.

"They're so small! Hey, when they get bigger, do you think that I could teach them a battle move or two? I won't teach them anything that will hurt them!"

Littleflower chuckled softly.

"Of course, Bubblepaw. I'm sure they'd love to have a cat to think of as a big sister."

The black and white she-cat was almost literally bouncing with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let anything happen to my little sisters! I promise!" The apprentice's eyes were shining brightly with the news.

"Bubblepaw, come. We're wanted on Ratear's hunting patrol." Quickstorm called from outside the nursery.

"Bye, Littleflower!" The black and white apprentice darted out of the nursery faster than Littleflower could even notice. She shook her head with a smile. Behind her, Dapplelight chuckled.

"I guess you're happy to can have some space to catch your breath." She purred to the blue-gray queen.

"Awe, come on. She's not all bad, Dapplelight," She joked. "I mean, at least she's one cat and not three."

"StarClan help us if your kits are has energetic as her."

Littleflower let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Hmph, glad to see having kits doesn't stop you two from joking around," Both she-cats snapped their heads to see the elder, Yellowfoot, coming through the den. "I swear, it's like you two are apprentices again."

"You know I was your favourite apprentice." Littleflower joked. The ginger tom rolled his eyes, but there was a ghost of an amused look in his eyes.

"So, what's brought you here? Come to visit the new kits?" Dapplelight asked, smiling. Littleflower didn't blame her for the joy. Yellowfoot was a tom who easily picked favourites and Dapplelight knew she was her father's favourite kit. Yellowfoot shook his head.

"I'd be glad if I never had to tell them stories," The elder stated. "No, just wanted to check if you two were alright. StarClan knows I'm not envious of queens, but I know how hard it can be on them.

"We're doing fine." Dapplelight promised. Littleflower nodded. The elder glanced at both queens and than the kits.

"So, since I'm here and I know Honeytail will want me to ask, what are their names."

"Bluekit, Mistykit, and Cherrykit." Littleflower purred pridefully. Yellowfoot nodded.

"Good names. They'll grow to be fine warriors if you and Ratear are anything to go by." With that ginger tom left, leaving Littleflower beaming with pride. She knew she had picked the right tom. Yellowfoot's praise confirmed it. Dapplelight chuckled.

"Well, you're kits are lucky. They have the old tom's blessing."

Littleflower purred in response, lowering her head as she wanted her kits. Her beautiful, strong, healthy kits. Closing her eyes, she felt like she was finally the greatest cat in the Clan.

"So you finally decided to have kits, huh?" Littleflower's head snapped up. Apparently it was night now, as the sky outside was dark and the sound of Dapplelight's snoring was filling the nursery. Looking for the owner of the voice, her gaze landed on Milkwhisker, her sister. The creamy she-cats green gaze were fixed sharply on the kits, though Littleflower couldn't tell what was going through her sister's mind. Finally, after a moment of silence, Milkwhisker looked Littleflower in the eye. "They won't make it to see their first moon."

The small queen bristled and let out a sharp hiss.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see..."

Littleflower spat as Milkwhisker turned her back.

"This is because of Stormkit, isn't it? It's because you're half-Clan furball didn't even have a chance," At the sound of her stillborn's name coming out of Littleflower's mouth, the creamy she-cat bristled in anger. "It's what you get for having a son with that RiverClan filth, Stormbreeze!"

"You'll regret you said that!" Milkwhisker spat back, claws unsheathed as she turned to face Littleflower. "Those kits of yours won't even see their first moon! Just watch!"

* * *

It was almost a moon after her sister's threat, and Littleflower had already forgotten it. Her kits now had their eyes open and were playing outside. Mistykit loved to play warrior and was obviously built for it. She was developing her father's proud and powerful features. As the kits played, a sudden yowl of pain came from within the nursery. The kits froze in surprise and Littleflower jumped her paws. That had been Dapplelight's yowl! Without a moment of hesitation, she ran to the medicine cat den.

"Fallowwhisker! It's Dapplelight!" She called in. In a moment's notice the silver-gray tabby was out of the den, his mouth full of herbs as well as a stick for the queen to bite down on. The tom soon vanished into the nursery. Runningbreeze, who had just returned to camp with a large rabbit dropped it on the spot and dashed to the nursery. However, right as he reached it, Fallowwhisker hissed at him.

"Stay out of here right now! The kits are coming early!" This sent the silver tabby into a worried pace outside of the nursery. Meanwhile, Mistykit, Cherrykit, and Bluekit ran out to their mother, looking for answers.

"What's going on?" Questioned little Bluekit, whose eyes were fixed on the nursery.

"He's got herbs. Is Dapplelight sick?" Cherrykit added before their mother could answer.

"No, sweetie. Dapplelight's just having her kits a little earlier than she expected. But, it does mean you'll soon have friends to play with." Mistykit's eyes widened at Littleflower's news.

"There's going to be new kits?" The pale gray and white she-cat could hardly sit still.

"That's what she just said." Bluekit responded, rolling her eyes at her sister's silly question. Littleflower nudged her kits.

"You all go play. There's no telling how long this will take." Without any arguing, the three seemed to like the idea of more play time while they waited. Time passed slowly, even when the kits took their nap in the elder's den. Worry started to fill the air as the sun began to set and the medicine cat still hadn't come out to announce that the kits had been born. However, before the sun had completely vanished, Fallowwhisker finally emerged. However, his yellow eyes only spoke grim news.

"There were four kits..."

"What do you mean _were_?" Runningbreeze was trembling with his worry. The medicine cat didn't even have the strength to look the warrior in the eye.

"Three stillborn. There was one, a tom, who I thought was going to live, but... He's with his brothers and sister now."

Runningbreeze ran past the tom into the nursery. He was quickly joined by Yellowfoot, whose concern for his daughter's well-being brought the tom out of the elder's den, despite his limbs having been aching with age earlier the same day. Despite the sadness in the air and the pain in her heart as she helped bury the four, nameless kits, Littleflower found that sadness had been replaced in her heart.

She was... Jealous. Jealous of all this attention Dapplelight was getting. Why was everyone upset over four dead kits? There were still living ones who deserved attention! Why did everyone have to mourn for the rest of the night? Even the next day cats were still saddened by the loss. What for? Her kits were strong! They were healthy! And where was her attention?

Littleflower woke up with the sun one the second day after her denmate lost her kits. Dapplelight had moved out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den so that Fallowwhisker could look after her health, but the numbness and pain from the tortoiseshell and white she-cat's mood had soaked into the moss and into the walls. Even the kits seemed to be sad along with everyone. They seemed less interested in play.

Littleflower bit back any anger. Why should her kits be upset over someone else's loss? When the attention was on them, everything was okay and everyone was happy. That's what planted an idea in the queen's mind.

 _If my kits get sick, everyone will forget about Dapplelight's stillborns and everything will be right. The attention will be on me and my kits and my perfect family._ Now determined to carry out her plan, Littleflower decided to sneak into the medicine cat den. The tom was out collecting herbs and Dapplelight was snoring, which Littleflower knew was a good sign. Nothing would wake her up for now.

Taking three leaves of yarrow, the queen slipped back to the nursery. As her kits slept, she glanced down at the herbs. She remembered when she had seen these things work. It was back when she was an apprentice and her friend, Talonstripe, had eaten a deathberry when an older apprentice had dared him to. The brown tabby did and almost died, had it not been for Honeytail, before she retired. The former medicine cat had give him some yarrow to make him vomit out the berry and, in a few days, he was fine.

Now she was hoping the leaves would help her. As the kits woke up, they noticed leaves at their mother's paws.

"What are those?" Asked Cherrykit, who sniffed at the yarrow.

"Just something I got from Fallowwhisker. Don't tell any cat I needed them, okay? And don't eat them." The kits, of course, agreed. "Now, I'm going to go get some fresh air before I eat my herbs. You three keep out of trouble, okay?"

With that, Littleflower got up and went outside. She sat outside the den and twitched her ears so that she could hear her kits talk.

"I bet you won't eat one." Bluekit dared one of her sisters.

"But Littleflower said not to!" Squeaked Mistykit.

"What? Too scared?"

"Am not!"

"Then why not take a bite from one leaf? No one will notice. We can all do it so none of us are a scared." Cherrykit suggested.

"Alright..." Mistykit sounded unsure, but soon enough she heard them spit and even swore one of them said something about it tasting super disgusting. And, within moments, they were sick. Littleflower walked back in and pretended to be surprised. She took off to the medicine cat den, where Fallowwhisker had recently returned. Littleflower noted that Dapplelight was not currently in there.

"Fallowwhisker! My kits! They're sick!" In a moments notice, the medicine cat was running towards the nursery, where Littleflower followed him. She was bristling her fur in worry. The tom quickly spotted the yarrow leaves.

"Where did these come from?" He snapped, looking from the kits to the queen.

"I-I don't know. What are those?" But her question wasn't answered. The tom grabbed Bluekit and Cherrykit and motioned for Littleflower to grab her biggest before taking off back towards the medicine cat den. Littleflower grabbed her kit and ran after him. With the three kits in the medicine cat den, the queen told herself that they would be fine in no time and she would have all the praise she'd need.

"What did they eat?" The queen asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yarrow. They must have gotten in my den either last night or earlier today and drug some to the nursery," He angrily shook his head. "I should have been paying attention to my stock."

As she watched the medicine cat at work, worry actually started to circulate through the queen. Her kits weren't getting better as quickly as she had hoped. She saw Mistykit go limp suddenly and the queen jumped into action.

"Mistykit? Mistykit!" She nudged the kit, but she didn't react to her mother's touch. "No!"

"Cherrykit's gone." The medicine cat's words here hollow with pain. He was losing cats. His attention was now on Bluekit, whose breathing was weak and shallow.

"Don't let her die!" She begged. The tom shook his head.

"Right now, it's in the paws of StarClan."

But Bluekit also fell victim to the effects of the yarrow before sunhigh, leaving the queen numb. She had lost her kits and for what? Because she was jealous? That night, as the kits were buried, Littleflower felt something rather than sadness. Emptiness. There was no feeling. No emotions. Those died along with Bluekit and her sisters.

Littleflower was the only one standing over the burial spot as the moon reached the top of the sky. That's when she heard someone walk up behind her. She wasn't surprised when she felt a creamy she-cat press her fur against hers.

"I'm never wrong, Littleflower." Milkwhisker hissed in her sister's ear. Littleflower scoffed.

"You're not alive, either."

* * *

 _ **There we are!**_

 _ **Also, a quick note:**_

 _ **If you notice any appearance changes, consider the one found here canon if it contradicts something in the old stories.**_

 _ **For example**_

 _ **Bubblepaw in the original version of this was white with silver flecks and icy blue eyes.**_

 _ **This Bubblepaw was black and white with golden eyes.**_

 _ **So, that means Bubblepaw is officially black and white with golden eyes.**_

 _ **I'm saying this because I'm pretty sure the original spawned a wiki and I want to make sure everyone knew which changes were canon.**_

 ** _So, to promote activity:_**

 ** _Question Of The Chapter: Whose story is your favourite? This can be from the remakes or the old ones. If I haven't rewritten the story yet, are you looking forward to me writing your favourite story?_**


End file.
